Daedric Princes
The Princes When the planes were created and ordered in The Beginning, the first world was conceived, and then abandoned. It was meant to be The Mundus.. The reality in which Tibaeria exists, but it was flawed and twisted… and so it was discarded as a rough draft, doomed to atrophy until it collapsed upon itself as is the fate of all failed planes. Except it did not succumb to entropy… the raw power of Creation itself blew in chaotic storms across the face of the First World, coalescing into a dark, mirror realm of The Mundus. Powerful beings.. the elves, thought to have been the half-formed, rough draft for humans populated this world. Incomplete (Unseelie), a gnawing hunger plagued them, for they desired to be Complete (Seelie). The first and most powerful of these fed upon the pure energy of existence and chaos, and became The Daedric Princes.. Powerful beings, some say even greater than the Gods, but bound by the immutable boundaries of the first world, separated from the rest of Creation forever. These were the ancestors of all elves today, and are worshiped as Gods. It is said the elves were sent forth into The Mundus so that the influence of the Daedric Princes might grow and spread, though their motives are twisted and hidden.. Incomprehensible to mortals. Azura LN Favored Weapon: Starknife Domains: Sun, Darkness, Void Holy Symbol: Rayed Star Azura is the Daedric Prince whose sphere is dusk and dawn, the magic in-between realms of twilight. Azura is always depicted as a female, and is also known as "Mother of the Rose," and "Queen of the Night Sky," Azura is usually represented by her artifact, Azura's Star, a gem that is said to contain the soul of one of the gods of creation. Azura is one of the few Daedra who might be considered "good" by mortal standards, due to her concern for her followers' well-being. Azura's demi-plane is known as Moonshadow, a realm said to be too beautiful for mortals to comprehend. ' ' Boethiah CN Favored Weapon: Katana Domains: Liberation, Trickery, Death, Community Holy Symbol: Black Glove Boethiah is the Prince of Plots, who rules over deceit, conspiracy, secret plots of murder, assassination, treason, and unlawful overthrow of authority. Boethiah is depicted (often female) as a great caped warrior, often taking a stoic pose. Attribution’s Share is the demi-plane of Boethiah; she frequently holds the Tournament of Ten Bloods in this plane. ' ' Clavicus Vile NE Favored Weapon: Longsword Domains: Evil, Death, Knowledge, Luck, Charm Holy Symbol: Horned Mask Clavicus Vile is the Daedric prince whose sphere is the granting of power and wishes through ritual invocations and pact. Clavicus has a companion named Barbas. While capable of selective shape-shifting, the form it assumes most of the time is that of a dog. Clavicus himself is depicted as a jovial fellow with horns protruding from his forehead. The Vile Lair is the demi-plane of Clavicus Vile, said to be where vampires were first formed. ' ' Hermaeus Mora LN Favored Weapon: Quarterstaff Domains: Law, Knowledge, Rune, Madness Holy Symbol: Lidless Eye Hermaeus Mora is the Daedric Prince of knowledge and memory. His sphere is the scrying of the tides of fate, of the past and future as read in the stars and heaven, and in his dominion are the treasures of knowledge and memory. His realm is known as the Apocrypha, an endless library where all forbidden knowledge may be found. Hermaeus Mora's appearance is probably the most bizarre and perplexing of all of the Daedric Princes; most commonly, he represents himself as a rotund mass of tentacles with an abundance of eyes and four disproportionately large lobster-like claws or a brown-green floating mass of tentacles, with a single large eye surrounded by multiple smaller eyes. ' ' Hircine N Favored Weapon: Spear Domains: Strength, Animal, Plant, Travel Holy Symbol: Hunting Horn Hircine is the Daedric prince whose sphere is the Hunt, the Sport of Daedra, the Great Game, and the Chase; he is known as the Huntsman and the Father of Manbeasts. Hircine created the various lycanthropic diseases which transform mortals into beasts and is, therefore, the guardian of were-creatures. They reflect his sphere admirably, hunting at night and being hunted by day. Hircine is a sportsman who enjoys giving his prey a chance for victory, however small. Hircine's statue depicts him as a physically fit man whose whole head is obscured by a deer skull with long antlers. He is armed with a great spear and has a companion wolf. Hircine's typical lackeys in the mortal realm are werewolves, which he directly talks to, and to whom he gives tasks and rewards with additional powers. The lesser Daedra, Herne, is also affiliated with him. ' ' Malacath LG Favored Weapon: Warhammer Domains: Good, Nobility, Protection, Strength, Community, Air Holy Symbol: Clenched Fist Malacath is the Daedric prince whose sphere is the patronage of the spurned and ostracized, the keeper of the Sworn Oath, and the Bloody Curse. He was created when Boethiah ate the god Trinimac. Malacath is not recognized as a Daedric Prince by his peers, which fits his sphere perfectly. He is worshiped by many elves who forsake the Courts and is considered to be one of the few good daedra. Malacath is also called Malauch by Orcs and Orkey or the Old Knocker by Humans, who blame him for stealing mankind's long lifespans. Malacath spurns physical weakness; hence, the above-average strength of the creatures associated with him. Malacath's statue is a muscular Elf ready to strike with a heavy weapon. Malacath's artifact is a massive warhammer known as Volendrung. The Ashpit is Malacath's realm and is known as the hardest of the realms for mortals to reach of the ones that are accessible at all. The Ashpit is described as consisting only of dust, palaces of smoke, and vaporous creatures ' ' Mehrunes Dagon CE Favored Weapon: Dagger Domains: Destruction, Chaos, Liberation, War, Earth, Fire, Water Holy Symbol: Volcano Mehrunes Dagon is the Daedric Prince of Destruction, Change, Revolution, Energy, and Ambition. He is associated with natural dangers like fire, earthquakes, and floods. He is an especially important deity in Sul Arnoth, where he represents its near-inhospitable terrain. In most cultures, however, Dagon is merely a god of bloodshed and betrayal. Dagon's demi-plane is "The Deadlands”. Of all the Daedric Princes, Mehrunes Dagon seems to have the most animosity towards the material plane’s species. Given his nature (Prince of Destruction), along with the fact that Daedra truly cannot be destroyed, the only entities he can practice destruction on are mortals. ' ' Molag Bal LE Favored Weapon: Mace Domains: Destruction, Law, Evil, War, Repose Holy Symbol: Dark Swirl Molag Bal is the Daedric Prince whose sphere is the domination and enslavement of mortals. His only desire is to harvest the souls of mortals and to bring mortals' souls within his sway by spreading seeds of strife and discord in the mortal realms. This is not inherently evil, although its effects are generally negative. His realm is called "Coldharbour,” a twisted dark version of Tibaeria. Molag Bal is said to be the father of vampires, created when he raped one of the goddesses of creation. ' ' Mephala CN Favored Weapon: Dagger Domains: Trickery, Charm, Magic Holy Symbol: Spiderweb Mephala is a Daedric Prince whose sphere is obscured to mortals, also known by the names Webspinner, Spinner, and Spider The only consistent themes seem to be interference in the affairs of mortals for her amusement, and spiders. She also directly helped to found the infamous cult/society of the Verdant Assassins. Her sphere seems to indicate a careful plan carried out through executions, each life a portion of a massive web. Mephala sees the affairs of mortals as a weave; pull but one thread and the entire web unravels. ' ' Meridia NG Favored Weapon: Longsword Domains: Magic, Glory, Sun, Healing Holy Symbol: 7-Rayed Sun Meridia, frequently considered the kindest of the Daedra, is viewed as an obscure Daedric Prince to mortals, for very little is known about her or her sphere. What is known is that she is associated with the energies of living things, and bears a special hatred for the undead. Her realm is known as the Colored Rooms. ' ' Namira N Favored Weapon: Shortsword Domains: Void, Death, Plant, Protection Holy Symbol: Black Disc Namira is the Daedric Prince whose sphere is the ancient darkness. She is associated with all things generally considered repulsive, including various creatures such as spiders or slugs and disease that cause any kind of unattractive physical abnormalities. Namira's followers keep to themselves and prefer living peacefully in dark and squalid conditions but will react violently at any attempts to "save" them from their abysmal, minimalistic lifestyles. ' ' Nocturnal CG Favored Weapon: Dagger Domains: Darkness, Void, Luck, Chaos Holy Symbol: Skeleton Key Nocturnal is the Daedric Prince whose sphere is the night, darkness and thieves, also known as the Night Mistress. The Gray Cowl of Nocturnal is an artifact which truly represents Nocturnal’s sphere; it permanently removes the wearer's specific identity from all history. According to an account of a Blind Moth Priest, this is to prevent anyone from remembering the face of Nocturnal, for to do so would be to go insane. ' ' Sanguine CN Favored Weapon: Club Domains: Chaos, Charm, Nobility Holy Symbol: Rose Sanguine is the Daedric Prince whose sphere is hedonistic revelry, debauchery, and passionate indulgences of darker natures. He often appears on the seals and signs of brothels and whore-houses. ' ' Sheogorath CN Favored Weapon: Quarterstaff Domains: Chaos, Luck, Trickery, Madness Holy Symbol: Jester’s Hat Sheogorath is the infamous Prince of Madness, whose motives are unknowable. His demi-plane is the Shivering Isles, and is served by the Golden Saints and Dark Seducers. Sheogorath savors the act of driving mortals insane or making them perform actions that may be seen as trivial or silly. ' ' Vaermina CE Favored Weapon: Quarterstaff Domains: Darkness, Chaos, Evil, Magic Holy Symbol: Crescent Moon Vaermina is a Daedric Prince whose sphere is the realm of dreams and nightmares, and from whose realm issues forth evil omens. Some have also claimed her sphere ties somehow to torture. Vaermina is depicted as a grotesque old woman. Her demi-plane is "Quagmire.” It is described as a nightmare realm, where every few minutes reality shifts and becomes ever more horrifying. Category:Custom Category:Religion Category:World Category:Elves Category:Character